Along with the progress of terminal equipment into a smart-phone age, terminal equipment with a large screen (particularly a touch screen) become more popular, and more Applications (APPs) are installed on the terminal equipment. In order to meet requirements of users on operational flexibility and the like, a floating window may be utilized. The floating window usually floats on a display interface in a transparent or semitransparent manner to provide some extended functions of an APP for a user. For example, a floating window of a security type APP may provide functions of cleaning, acceleration, and the like, for a user on any display interface. As another example, a floating window of a game APP may provide functions of gift bag receiving, game currency charging, and the like, for the user. Since more APPs are installed on the terminal equipment and many APPs have floating windows, multiple floating windows may be displayed on a desktop of the terminal equipment.